The present invention relates to a seat-mounting structure for an automobile and more particularly to the seat-mounting structure of an automobile equipped with extra reinforcing mounting bracket on the cross section of a side member and a cross member to provide improved supporting strength by evenly distributing a large load to both side member and cross member.
Generally, a seat of an automobile is mounted on the cross section of a side member and a cross member.
However, a seat anchor test of conventional seat-mounting structure provides unsatisfactory safety results because a large load to a seat is not evenly distributed to the side member and the cross member and is localized on one of members. Therefore, it is not sufficient to ensure the safety of passengers due to the lack of supporting strength in case of accidents.
With these problems in mind, therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a seat-mounting structure for an automobile having improved supporting strength of a seat and thus ensure the safety of passengers by arranging a reinforcing mounting bracket on the cross section of a side member and a cross member, enable to evenly distribute a large load to both side member and cross member.